The Avatar on Remnant
by yrg
Summary: Avatar Korra awakens a new form of reincarnation from Raava, and gets new abilities to go along with this. This means that Korra reincarnared into the world of Remnant. How does this change things on Remnant? How effective is bending in Remnant? This story attempts to answer these questions. Rated M for reasons other than Smut.
1. Chapter 0: Trailers

**Trailers**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Rooster Teeth's "RWBY" series nor Nickelodeon's "Legend of Korra" series, all characters and scenes belong to their respective owners._

 _Anyways, I am doing quite a few things differently from canon with this story, as evidenced by the difference between how the "Yellow" trailer occurred here and actually happened, as well as revising the Avatar's reincarnation process so that Korra reincarnates as herself into another world, and that she gains a few, simple, new abilities to compensate for lacking bending teachers._

 _For one, she has an intuitive talent with Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending, and has severe issues with Airbending, as per usual. She will also be able to use subelements like Lightning and Metal._

 _For two, she received instruction from Raava at a young age to meditate into the Spirit world, where she was then taught by a variety of master benders, obviously some favoring the Avatar as per usual, such as Katara, Toph Beifong, Tenzin, and Iroh, as well as people like Bolin and Mako, teaching unique techniques, and finally, if Korra can succeed in getting their assistance, she may get taught by people like Azula, Hama, and Kuvira._

 _For three, Bending supplants Korra's ability to use a semblance, but it also doesn't draw on aura._

 _For four, I will not be weakening Waterbending due to the "broken" state of the moon, since it is still there and still shines the same moonlight, it will still be as powerful as usual, however, the boost of the full moon is gone permanently._

* * *

" _Yellow" Trailer_

 _Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided, and easily processed._

 _Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._

A 17 year old, blond haired woman with long hair is riding a black and yellow motorcycle at night. She stops rapidly outside of a Nightclub, wearing a yellow helmet that she takes off as soon as she stands up, walks to the front door, and sees the owner of the bar conversing with the known and infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick, and takes a picture of them talking as she walks closer.

After Roman Torchwick leaves, she says "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." to a bartender. The bar owner says, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondy?" to which she responds, "Aren't you a little old to be called Junior?"

The bar owner responds, "So you know who I am, what are you here for?" And she responds with, "People say you know everything, tell me where I can find her, and I won't forward this picture to the police." as she slides to the photo of Junior and Roman Torchwick.

After his men have cleared the bar of customers, his men gather, and Junior attempts to take the blond's Scroll, and the blond woman responds by punching him into a wall, and then leaping into the air to punch the floor, causing a shockwave around the club, knocking the men off their feet.

She proceeds to beat down dozens of men, a twin pair of former huntresses in training hired by Junior, and then gets attacked by Junior with a rocket launcher, at which point she activates her semblance, causing flames to circle around herself punched Junior numerous times, Junior eventually pulled a few strands of her hair out from her head, at which point the area literally exploded from the girl's flames intensifying, and the girl punched Junior through a window.

The girl straddles him, yelling at him to tell her what he knows before she notices that he was knocked out, and released him, noticing a silver-eyed girl wearing a red and black skirt says while tilting her head, "Yang? Is that you?" to which the blond girl says, "Oh, hey sis!", the silver-eyed girl asks with her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here?" and the blond girl sighs and says, "It's a long story."

 _Black Trailer_

 _Those that voluntarily touch darkness will never be the same, however, they may still turn to light under the correct circumstances._

A young, 13 year old boy with white hair is wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes as he is working at an appliance store, doing repairs, when he notices a drunk man across the street with some kind of mechashift sword on his back, so he drags the man inside the appliance store to get some rest. He notices 2 White Fang members tailing him, so when he goes inside the store, he turns invisible to the drunk man's surprise. He quickly dispatches the members of the White Fang, turns visible and ties them to a lamp post, and calls the police, muttering "Great, now I am going to have to find a new job."

A third member comes out of hiding and attacks the boy, surprising the boy, and gains the upper hand until the boy trips the White Fang member, causing the boy's hood to fall off his head, revealing a pair of white car ears, and the boy then seizes the opportunity to strike the White Fang member on the head with the same baseball bat he had used to fight the other members of the White Fang.

The drunken man asks, "How would you like to go to Signal?" and the boy, surprised, asks, "What?"

 _Blue Trailer_

When you are forced into darkness, you might not be able to see the light.

If you work for it, when you get a chance to escape, you can't hesitate to take it.

A 16 year old girl with dark brown hair and cyan eyes, wearing a blue suit of blue metal, and a blue metal pouch filled with water is on her waist, is in a Bandit Tribe.

She is in a compound made of metal that she can't control, with the floors of it covered in that metal.

She looks at a tower, extends her arm and two fingers towards it, and lightning appears in front of her fingers and forced the tower's occupants to pass out with the electricity, and moved on to fill the lock of the tower's door with metal to force the lock to remain closed at a quick pace.

A mob of bandits gathered, and a man at the front yells,

"How dare you betray Raven?! Betray us?!" as he saw what the girl was doing.

The girl simply started attacking them, grabbing and swinging them from afar with her metal cables against each other, using fire when they got close, all the while going in a straight line towards a well, at which point she brought the water to the surface and turned it to mist.

The girl then rushed to the nearest wall, grappled over it with her metal cables and left, quickly gaining speed once she touched the earthen ground, vaulting forwards towards a nearby river, moving at incredible speeds through the water towards a town, where she asked a nearby civilian, "Where are the nearest Huntsman Academies?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon Part 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rooster Teeth's "RWBY" series nor Nickelodeon's "The Legend of Korra" series, all characters and scenes belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 _Korra POV:_

A blonde bombshell that vaguely reminds me of someone I wish I could allow myself to forget and a cute girl in a red skirt are talking in front of me as I am meditating a couple meters behind them, listening in to my surroundings. An Earthbending teacher said it was best to wait and listen after all, and in what circumstance would this advice apply better? It helped me find out when Raven would leave the Bandit Tribe to raid a nearby town, so that advice practically gave me the ability to escape from her tribe. Apparently they are sisters? They don't look alike, but I don't intend to point that out.

Then a blonde woman came up as a hologram, replacing the transmission of the news that was being broadcasted a second ago, and I opened my eyes to see the woman.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram dissipates and multiple students go to the window to see the view of Signal, their former school, including a boy wearing a black hood that I didn't notice earlier. One blond boy with airsickness gets caught up in the excitement, goes to the window, promptly gets even more sick, and vomits onto the floor before moving on.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" the girl in the Red dress exclaims after some small-talk about the school.

I immediately move over to the two, say, "Let me take care of that." and freeze the water in the puke, and then move the puke from the blond girl's shoe onto the floor.

The blond girl sighs in relief and says, "Thank you, my name is Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby!"

I respond, "Hi, my name is Korra."

The boy in the black hood immediately walks over and asks, "I am sorry, did you just say your name is Korra?"

I respond, "It depends on who is asking."

He responds, "It is me, Pi Lee, you remember, Wan Orphanage? I thought I would never see you again!" as he takes off his hood revealing his white hair and white cat ears on his head.

I immediately hug him and exclaim, "Pi! I am so glad to see that you are still okay! What have you been doing all these years?"

Pi responds, "It is a long story, and not the kind you talk about in public. What about you?"

I respond, rubbing the back of my neck, "Yeaah, it is a long story on my side, and not the kind you talk about in public either. Let's definitely reconnect after we arrive at Beacon."

Yang mutters, "Well, that is a history." and Ruby then says, "My name is Ruby, what kind of weapon do you two use? Is your weapon related to those cables you have on you, Korra?"

I respond with a nervous chuckle, saying, "I am pretty ridiculously skilled with my semblance, although it can be pretty needy. I can control the cables on my armor to grab at people and things, stab and swing with them, and pull myself from building to building or from tree to tree with a branch of skill of my semblance I call Metalbending. I also carry this pouch of water that I open with Metalbending, and then use the water within for a variety of purposes, such as to create ice as projectiles and steam to obscure my presence. Finally, I can use firebending to create daggers made of fire."

Pi responds, "Wow, you got a hell of a lot better with your elemental manipulation in 7 years. Anyways, Ruby, I have a collapsible grenade launcher, a collapsible sniper rifle, and a simple burn dust sword. I built the first two myself, and got the last one built with some decent materials by a decent Swordsmith."

Ruby excitedly responds with as she pulls out her scythe, "I have Crescent Rose, which is a customizable high impact sniper scythe." Pi chips in as people start glaring at Ruby and him, pulling his hood up, "Maybe you shouldn't take that out on a bullhead, that attracts a lot of attention."

Ruby mutters, "Sorry."

Yang pipes in, "And I have Ember Celica, which are dual ranged shot gauntlets. I am wearing them right now, in their collapsed form. Anyways, Korra, I would hate to fight you if you could control my weapons."

I respond, "That is pretty unlikely, I can enhance metal that I control to be tougher than most metal with my bending alone as well as my aura, but since Metalbending is a branch skill of Earthbending, the metal needs to have trace amounts of earth in it, simply making it slightly lower quality metal than what you are using."

Ruby excitedly asks, "Firebending, Earthbending, Waterbending, don't tell me, can you control Air as well? Just how powerful is your Elemental Manipulation semblance?"

Pi says, "I wouldn't call it a semblance,"

I cut him off saying, "It is pretty powerful, but it relies on quite a few things in a variety of facets. I am not able to Airbend, not yet, at least. First of all, bending requires a fairly significant drive, and if I lose that drive, my bending would be significantly weakened. I can't waterbend during a lunar eclipse, and I can't firebend during a solar eclipse. I also need a source to waterbend or earthbend, although I can negate that to some extent by drawing water from the air or carrying metal and water around with me like I am doing. I can also generate lightning and guide that lightning, but if I get into too much emotional turmoil, the lightning will just explode in my face. Finally, my bending would be weak in the hands of anybody else without practice, as there are sets of motion that allows me to do my stronger and stranger abilities. Additionally, I have developed a sense with my Earthbending that allows me to "see" anything that touches the earth, through the earth when I physically touch the ground, with the drawback that my feet are much more sensitive than the average person's. I can also tell when a person lies from their heart rate and breathing using Seismic sense, although it can be fooled if a person can lie while controlling their heart rate and breath, which although is as uncommon as it sounds, is still common enough to prove to be problematic, and I have to watch for the signs of somebody lying. Also, if somebody truly believes what they are saying, it wouldn't register as a lie, and I can heal minor wounds with my Waterbending."

Yang, Ruby, and even Pi look at me in awe, before I say, "Anyways, what are your semblances? Also, don't go around telling people about my semblance."

Pi answers first, saying, "My semblance is invisibility, and it even muffled the noise I create, although I am guessing you would probably be able to sense me with that seismic sense of yours. It helped me out of a lot of bad situations."

Yang glances over at Pi's hood before giving a nod of acceptance as Ruby says, "My semblance is speed and allows me to move extremely fast as I burst into a cloud of rose petals, leaving a trail of petals behind me."

Yang says, "My semblance allows me to increase my strength with each hit that I take, perhaps allowing me to turn the tide in a battle against you, Korra. It also makes my eyes turn red and sets my hair go on fire, although it is more difficult for fire to burn me."

I say, while picking up and carrying Pi with one arm and Pi says, "Hey!", "Anyways, since we are about to land, I am going to catch up with Pi, see you later, then."

Pi asks as I am walking to the front of the Bullhead, "Can you put me down, now?"

I answer, "I won't."

Pi replies, "Why not?"

I answer, "Your semblance is invisibility, and I refuse to lose track of you before catching up with you. I will let go of you once we set foot on some earth."

Pi says "Alright," and stays silent.

We get off the airship shortly, I walk a short distance off the ramp, and then onto the grass before opening the boots of my armor open with metalbending, taking my shoes and socks off, let go of Pi as soon as my feet touch the ground, and then strap my shoes and socks to my back with the same metal used to make the soles of the boots of my armor.

He says, "You weren't kidding about metalbending, how did you develop the ability to do that?"

I answer, "I developed the ability to sense the trace amounts of earth in the metal, and then found enough metal to meaningfully bend." as I open up an underground chamber in the earth, walk into it, wave at and wait for him to follow me, and then close it up.

I then light a fire in my palm and say, "Anyways, now would be a good time to start. I will exchange parts of my story in exchange for equal parts of your story, deal?"

Pi then says, "Deal."

I then say, "I got kidnapped by a woman named Raven Branwen, who set the orphanage on fire in the first place, and the leader of a bandit tribe that has destroyed a number of villages. I eventually escaped, but I was tested and trained to my limits for 6 years before I escaped. For reference, I was 10 years old when I was kidnapped, and you were my same age. I went through hellish, life-threatening training, and developed most of my ability there."

Pi responds with, "I was in the White Fang, and you should know that was the only organization that would support me in that area, for 3 years. I eventually got out of that organization, but I did support them through repairing and maintaining their weapons, like I did for the orphanage's appliances, out of necessity. I worked at a few appliances stores, working the night shifts. Eventually, I helped a drunken Hunter and beat a couple White Fang grunts that decided to attack me at that time, and that Hunter requested that I go to Signal Academy. I didn't take my chances with him, and ran from the scene, but he found me, bringing along with the headmaster of Signal, and offered me the same option after having me explain my situation, I accepted, became a ward of Signal Academy under the provision that I helped maintain equipment and appliances, and a student as well, and had my record cleared. Now, I am here at Beacon, hoping to become a Huntsman."

I responded with, "I did some rather unsavory things in that Bandit Tribe, and had some things happen that I would prefer not to mention. After I escaped, I went to a relatively near town and asked where the nearest Huntsman Academies were, and was told about Beacon Academy and Mistral Academy. After hearing that Beacon Academy was in Vale, I decided I had to go to Beacon. Apparently, my exploits were being watched from afar after a certain point, because after a certain point at which I stopped criminals, waited for the police, and took statements, I was arrested for catching fish without a fishing license and selling food without a license, at which point I met Headmaster Ozpin. Apparently he had his eyes on me for a while, as he had recordings of my abilities, so I explained parts of my situation and the gist of my abilities, I was allowed into Beacon, given financial support, and was promised to have my record erased if I became a Huntress, which I am here to do as well."

Pi responds with, "Alright then, so you are in a worse situation than me. I will help you with studying to ensure you become a Huntress, and in return, you help me out where you can."

I respond with, "I was already planning to do that, but thanks for the offer. I might just have to take you up on it. Anyways, let's see what happened with that dust explosion."

Pi responded with, "The what?" to which I respond with, "There was a small dust explosion nearby, nobody actually got injured, but we should just check it out to see what happened so we aren't out of the loop." as I open up the entrance. We walk out of it, and I close it up, startling a few students that were near us that got distracted by the dust explosion. We walk around the crowd to where Ruby is talking to a blond hair boy with very little combat experience, if any.

I ask, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" as I walked over.

He exclaims, "I was just explaining to Ruby how common motion sickness is!"

Pi exclaims, "Right, is anybody going to tell me about the dust explosion that apparently just happened?"

Ruby blushes and Jaune explains, "Ruby caused a dust explosion by sneezing into a dust cloud created by a girl with white hair in a white dress."

Pi responds, "That sounds like a Schnee, it would be hilarious if one of those pretentious pricks actually went to a combat school and caused a dust explosion on their first day."

Ruby shyly adds, "Her name was Weiss Schnee..."

I ask, "What is wrong with the Schnee family?" to which Pi responds, "The Schnee Dust Company has been discriminating against faunus for years, using them for cheap labor and even been using orphaned Faunus children in Atlas as child labor in the dust mines! However, given that Weiss isn't her father, I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, given that she doesn't act racist or like a pretentious bitch."

Ruby yells out, "Swear Jar!"

At which point everybody, including me, just look at Ruby, and she says "Sorry, habit."

Everyone other than Ruby just shrug and I just ask Jaune, "Alright, Jaune, out with it. What kind of combat experience have you had?"

Jaune exclaims, "Why do you say that, I am a great fighter!" to which I say, "Jaune. I can sense your heartbeat and breathing to tell when you are lying, and even you didn't believe that."

Jaune just looks at me in disbelief until Pi said, "Korra already said that a while ago, and I am inclined to believe her given that she sensed a dust explosion that I didn't even hear."

Ruby adds, "Yeah, I believe that as well."

I add in, "Anyways, don't go around telling people about the ability I have."

Jaune changes the subject by saying, "So, what weapons do you guys have?"

To which Ruby immediately responds by bringing out Crescent Rose and saying, "I have this! Crescent Rose is a Customizable High-Impact Sniper Scythe."

Korra responds right after with, "I can make two daggers out of fire." as she does so.

Pi finishes with, "I want to keep my weapons secret, but I have a burn dust infused sword as well as two different ranged weapons." as he takes out his Burn Dust katana.

Jaune then says, backing off significantly, "Anyways, we should get to initiation, do you guys happen to know where that is?"

I say, "I don't know per-say, but I can sense a lot of people in that building with my seismic sense."

Jaune them says, "Alright, let's go there." as he makes his way to the building.

I then say to Ruby and Pi, "I don't know about Jaune, he seems nice enough, but he doesn't seem to actually be ready to be here."

Ruby responds, "It isn't like they let completely unqualified people into Beacon, maybe Jaune is really skilled but lacks confidence. I got into Beacon 2 years early, but I know I am skilled in a fight despite my lack of people skills, and I am pretty good with machinery."

Pi adds in, "Maybe he has some kind of semblance or power like you do, Korra."

Ruby asks, "Wait, power? Also, what was that you were saying about not calling Korra's semblance a semblance"

I say, "Alright, Ruby, I might as well explain this to you, but you have to keep this a secret. Not a 'I am going to tell Yang the moment Korra and Pi turn their backs' secret, a secret, secret. Got it?"

Ruby says, "Okay?"

Pi answers, "Korra's semblance doesn't use aura, and she had it before she had her aura unlocked."

Ruby questioningly asks, "What?"

Pi continues, "Anyways Korra, I am guessing the reason why you were kidnapped by that Bandit Tribe is that that secret got out to them, and they thought you could be a great asset."

Ruby exclaimed "What?!"

Korra answers, "You got it in one."

Ruby yelled, "WHAT?!"

Pi asks, "Anyways Ruby, do you think you understand just how big a secret like this is, now?"

Ruby answered, "My lips are sealed, but you are going to give me more details later."

Korra replied, "I am fine with that."

Ruby then asked, "Anyways, are you two like boyfriend/girlfriend or?"

Pi deadpanned, "The last time we saw each other was when we were ten years old."

Korra added, "I admit, we knew each other for most of our lives, but no, we are not romantically involved."

Ruby then said, slightly embarrassed, "Anyways, we have arrived." and opened the door.

Yang saw them, and said, "I saved a place for you guys, Ruby, Korra, and Pi!"

 _Yang POV:_

There was this strange girl and boy named Korra and Pi at Beacon, and they seem to have quite the history. They had apprently become friends with my sister, so I am going to keep an eye on them. Seriously though, living in an orphanage? Not seeing each other for 7 years, and both saying "It is a long story that you don't talk about in public?" I need to keep an eye on these people, I just hope my sister doesn't become partners with somebody like that. Anyways, I decided to save them a spot near me so I can keep an eye on them.

"I saved a place for you guys, Ruby, Korra, and Pi!"

* * *

Anyways, as you can probably tell, in this story, Yang is a rough and tough girl with a calculative interior under the exterior of a bubbly blond, although she still cares for her sister as much as you would expect, so this isn't a complete 180 on her personality, just a tonal shift. I will do the same sort of tonal shift with Weiss when I get around to writing about her, but I don't think I will do this with anyone else, excluding Nora and Ren if the situation calls for it and team CRDL to make them more skilled. I will introduce two more original characters tied into Korra's backstory and put them on Korra's team with Pi, and this makes a bit of sense since the introduction of a character like Korra practically saved Wan Orphanage for a couple of years, so living there could have saved them, or I could simply have them come across Korra and get healed by her as part of their backstory. I also don't intend to switch 'RWBY' teams up, so I am intentionally keeping team RWBY as team RWBY, team JNPR as team JNPR, and team CRDL as team CRDL.


	3. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon Part 2

**The Shining Beacon: Part 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rooster Teeth's 'RWBY' series nor Nickelodeon's 'The Legend of Korra' series, all characters and scenes belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 _Pi Lee POV:_

I might not have had the best life, but I have had a life. As for Korra, I don't even know if she had a life she can call her own. Back in what Korra may call "the good-old days," I was helpful around the orphanage, repairing the broken refrigerators, freezers, air conditioners, heaters, and ovens, and going out of my way to scavenge through less than legal methods to do so, but Korra arguably did so much more. Korra was headstrong when we were at the orphanage, but I barely see that now. Finding Korra was shocking enough, but finding out that she was kidnapped by the Bandit Tribe that burned down Wan Orphanage was even more so. I am just glad to see her alive, although perhaps not well, I will do my best to bring her closer to there. She was the kind of person that healed any person she came across with her waterbending after she found out she had the ability to do so, and she healed me of cuts and bruises extremely often, to the point that I wonder how I could have survived without her doing that for me. I feel conflicted, I feel that I shouldn't have let her go back into the Orphanage after she saved me, but I also know that I would have died if I tried to stop a bandit tribe like that from getting to her. However, now I am stronger, faster, more perceptive, and more experienced than I would have been if I somehow went to Signal as a normal orphan, and now I will resolve myself to be there for Korra. Anyways, I caught Korra looking at a certain blond's bust with a lustful look in her eyes, and I will be damned if I don't figure Yang out to see what I need to do to aid Korra, she is practically a sister to me, after all. So, when I heard Yang calling us over, I was the second person making their way to Yang, the first being Ruby, and the last being a slightly hesitant Korra. I will have to ask her about what causes her constant hesitation, it is almost as if she is waiting for something half the time I see her like that. The first thing I notice is freaking Pyrrah Nikos lusting over the blond guy, perhaps that guy had more to him than there appeared to be as I walk in, normally I would like to see what sort of events I could incite out of sight, but right now I have more pressing matters.

The first thing Yang says is, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby answered, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang asks, "Yikes, Meltdown already?"

Ruby answered, "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... There was a fire, and I think some ice."

I added, "Jaune said Ruby's sneeze caused a dust explosion, although I would give most of the fault to Weiss from what he described."

Ruby rambled with Weiss slowly appearing behind her, "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Weiss exclaimed, "You!"

Ruby squeaked saying, "Oh God, it's happening again!" while jumping into Yang's arms.

Weiss continued, saying "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang stated, "Oh my god, you really exploded."

Ruby swore, "It was an accident! It was an accident!" while getting out of Yang's arms.

Korra asked me, "Pretentious bitch or no?", and Weiss started glaring in surprise at Korra.

I answered, "I wouldn't be so sure, I didn't see the explosion, so I don't really know who's fault the dust explosion was, and she could just be worried and have trouble saying it.", and Weiss started glaring in surprise at me as well.

Weiss exclaimed, "Excuse me?!"

Korra answered, "Oh, we were just openly judging you. Feel free to continue your talk with Ruby, and we will continue to clarify where you stand in our perceptions."

Pi added, "I would really like to know how Ruby's sneeze apparently caused a dust explosion that could have blown both Ruby and you off the cliff."

Weiss answered, "It was because Ruby was an insufferable dolt, that is how!"

Pi stated, "That doesn't really answer my question."

Yang says, "Look, uh... It sounds like you guys just got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby exclaims, "Yeah! Great idea, Sis!"

Korra added, "I am open to the idea." as I gave a nod of my head.

Ruby says, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! This is Korra and Pi. Want to hang out? The two of us can go shopping for school supplies!" while extending her hand to Weiss for a handshake.

Weiss sarcastically answers, "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!"

Ruby exclaims, "Oh wow, really?"

Weiss nails down, "NO." and Ruby starts looking dejected, as the microphone rings.

Headmaster Ozpin says, "Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda adds, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Yang says, "He seemed kind of off."

Ruby adds, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune pipes in towards Weiss, saying "I am a natural blond, you know!", and Weiss facepalms.

I add in, "It is probably because of the dwindling numbers of attendance every year, he is trying not to think that many of us here will die in the following years, and even more of us beyond that as we become Huntsman and Huntresses."

Yang states under her breath, "That sounds lovely..." and on that solemn note, we headed to the ballroom.

Surprisingly, there were two hyperactive girls in pink, each with a guy trying to keep things from getting out of hand between them, but we ignored them for the most part.

I saw Ruby and Yang headed over to a girl wearing a black bow on her head before going into the blackness of sleep, with my hood up and my face on my pillow.

 _Korra POV:_

After seeing the Faunus girl blow out the candle, and then headed over to her, noting my surroundings with my seismic sense, I notice her staring right at me. Apparently she has night vision, which I shouldn't find surprising. I bend over to her and whisper, "We should talk in private somewhere, do you have a place in mind?"

She answers, "Come out of the ballroom and go to the courtyard with me."

So we go there, and she immediately asked me, "Why did you ask to talk in private with me? How are you able to make sense of your surroundings like you can see with your eyes closed in the dark?"

I answer, "What, are we not introducing ourselves first? My name is Korra, what is your name?"

She answers, "My name is Blake, can you answer my questions now?"

I reply, "Alright, the reason I am able to see so well in the dark is that I can use a sort of 6th sense with my semblance that I call Seismic sense, and when I used it, I found that you were uniquely qualified to answer some of my questions."

Blake hesitantly replies, "Alright, so why am I uniquely qualified?"

I instantly reply, "You are a faunus, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I don't particularly care that you are hiding that fact. For my first question, would you tell me about the White Fang?"

Blake instantly replies, "What, have you been living under a rock for a couple years now?"

I reply, "I lived in an orphanage as far as I can remember for the first 10 years of my life, I spent the next 6 years kidnapped in a bandit tribe, I spent the next few months trying to make a living fishing, albeit without a fishing license, and the rest of that time was spent under the support of Beacon academy, and I tried to get caught up as much as I can on construction work, dust studies, history, Grimm studies, psychology, and combat training, excuse me if I didn't get around to studying about the White Fang."

Blake hesitated before sighing and saying, "Alright, but I am only going to say this once. The White Fang was once a peaceful Faunus rights organization, although a change in leadership lead it to becoming violent and extreme. The faunus in the White Fang are misguided."

"Alright, we should go inside now, a teacher is coming out here, presumably looking for us. Thank you for your point of view."

"How do you, you are actually right. Alright, let's go back."

And so, we went back inside and went to bed.

 _Blake POV:_

I have done pretty well, avoiding getting attached to people and at keeping my faunus heritage secret. After I turned off the lights in the room, one girl in a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and bare feet walked over to me as if she could see in the dark, my first thought was if she was a faunus like me, but then I saw she had her eyes closed as she leaned down next to my head, leaving me with more questions than answers.

She whispered into my ear, "We should talk in private somewhere, do you have a place in mind?"

I answered after giving it a moment of thought with, "Come out of the ballroom and go to the courtyard with me."

Once we got fairly into the courtyard, I asked, "Why did you ask to talk in private with me? How are you able to make sense of your surroundings like you can see with your eyes closed in the dark?", noting that she was still barefoot.

She asked, "What, are we not introducing ourselves first? My name is Korra, what is your name?"

I impatiently answered with, "My name is Blake, can you answer my questions now?"

She said, "Alright, the reason I am able to see so well in the dark is that I can use a sort of 6th sense with my semblance that I call Seismic sense, and when I used it, I found that you were uniquely qualified to answer some of my questions."

I asked with suspicion towards the answer, "Alright, so why am I uniquely qualified?"

She answered, "You are a faunus, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I don't particularly care that you are hiding that fact. For my first question, would you tell me about the White Fang?"

Damn, apparently I hadn't been hiding my secret as well as I thought. It doesn't appear like this is any real danger, so that much is a relief.

I asked, "What, have you been living under a rock for a couple years now?"

Seriously, practically everybody should have their own position on this by now.

She answered, "I lived in an orphanage as far as I can remember for the first 10 years of my life, I spent the next 6 years kidnapped in a bandit tribe, I spent the next few months trying to make a living fishing, albeit without a fishing license, and the rest of that time was spent under the support of Beacon academy, and I tried to get caught up as much as I can on construction work, dust studies, history, Grimm studies, psychology, and combat training, excuse me if I didn't get around to studying about the White Fang."

Not wanting to offend her, I simply sigh and say, "Alright, but I am only going to say this once. The White Fang was once a peaceful Faunus rights organization, although a change in leadership lead it to becoming violent and extreme. The faunus in the White Fang are misguided."

She said, "Alright, we should go inside now, a teacher is coming out here, presumably looking for us. Thank you for your point of view."

"How do you, you are actually right. Alright, let's go back.", I say as I hear somebody coming towards us within the building.

And so, we went back inside and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3: Initiation

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rooster Teeth's 'RWBY' series nor Nickelodeon's 'The Legend of Korra' series, all characters and scenes belong to their respective owners.

Anyways, initiation is going to be rather easy this time around, although there will be some new complications for our main characters.

Link Start!

* * *

 _Yang POV:_

Alright, so my sister has made some new friends in Korra and Pi, but they aren't completely trustworthy due to their questionable background, so I hoped that Ruby would make some new friends. Korra and Pi seem to have decided that if there were partners that they should try to be partners together, and with Korra's seismic sense, I don't think that is unlikely to happen unless partners are completely random. Ruby seems rather happy this morning, so I say, "So! You seem awfully chipper this morning."

My sister responds with, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." as she caresses her Scythe in its compact form.

I responded with, "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

My sister stupidly cockily responded with, "Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

To try to get into Ruby's head, I ask, "But what about when we form teams?"

My sister responded, "Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something..."

I responded with, "Maybe you should try being on someone's else's team?" while messing with my beautiful hair to try and give Ruby a change of perspective.

My sister responded with, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

I responded with, "What!? No! Of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

Ruby responded with, "What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely"

And the blond boy Ruby mentioned as her friend unknowing finished Ruby's sentence by saying, "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would've remembered having to count that high!"

Now, that was truly ridiculous.

 _Korra POV:_

I saw the bitchy Weiss Schnee talking to a redhead, I would have ignored it if she wasn't openly trying to get the girl to partner with her, and "strong, well known individual" did stick out to me as something I should know about, so I waited and listened.

The redhead said, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

That is a bit of a relief, but still isn't quite enough.

Weiss came out with it saying, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

The redhead responded with, "Well that sounds grand!"

Then Weiss turned around, huddled into herself and started muttering, as which point I said, "I'm not sure partnering with the person that caused a dust explosion on the first day of Beacon would be such a good idea, nevermind her muttering to herself."

Jaune then interjected saying, "I am sure they would be great, you know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss said, "You two again?" and the redhead quickly said, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

Jaune then cut in front of the redhead and said, "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss said, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Oh, this is too interesting to interrupt, I might as well wait and listen for a while.

Jaune said, "Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

The redhead interjected, saying "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-"

Jaune then cut the redhead off, saying "You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss then got in between Jaune and the redhead, and said, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Jaune then replied, "Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

I interject with, "Sorry, but I don't know who the redhead is either."

Weiss responded with, "This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha said, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

Jaune replied, "Never heard of it." and I say, "Same, but those kinds of smarts could balance out with you, Weiss."

Weiss said, "Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row... A new record!", probably thinking that I meant it as a complement.

Jaune replied with, "The what?" as I was piecing together what that actually meant in my head.

Weiss added, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" while rapidly waving her arms up and down.

Jaune gasped and said, "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

I ask, "Seriously, Pumpkin Pete's got a new mascot?"

After Pyrrah and Weiss gave me a quick look before refocusing on Jaune, Weiss said, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune answered, "I guess not... Sorry."

Pyrrha then put her hand on Jaune's shoulder and said, "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

Jaune instantly replied, "D'oh, stop it!"

Weiss said, "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" while I silently thought, 'Hey, at the very least its funny."

Jaune then said, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" as he got quite close to Weiss.

Weiss then said, "Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please!?"

Pyrrha reactively throws her spear at Jaune, but I intercept it as I metalbend my cables to grab it out of the air, and then move Jaune away from Weiss with my other two cables.

Pyrrah then said, "I'm sorry!", and I respond with, "Seriously Pyrrha, you could poke somebody's eye out!"

Then Glynda's voice came up and said, "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Pyrrha then said to Jaune, "It was nice meeting you, Jaune!" after she took her spear from me as she walks away, and Jaune sighs and says, "Likewise."

Yang then came in and said, "Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?"

Jaune then said, "I don't understand... My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?"

Yang answered, " 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." and I add, "From what I could tell, that looked like overconfidence."

Jaune asked, "What is the difference?"

As we were walking, I answered, "Overconfidence is being confident in your abilities to the extent that you might be lying, either to yourself or others, about your abilities. To be honest, Overconfidence could get even the best huntsman killed, so it isn't particularly attractive"

Jaune then said, "Ah man."

(time skip)

Near the edge of the cliff, the students stood on pressure plates, including me, with a girl dressed in a pink miniskirt with purple lines going through it and a yellow shirt with pink splotches fidgeting with her hands to the right of Pi Lee, who is to the right of me. To the left of me is a boy wearing a grey shirt and wearing a sheath with a Katana on his waist, and then to the left of him was Jaune, and then Ruby, then Yang, and finally a number of other students including Weiss and Pyrrha.

People started getting catapulted through the air, starting from the people to the far left, and then eventually getting to me. As soon as I got close to a couple trees, I slowed my descent with a blast of fire, and then allowed myself to descend gracefully below the treeline with my metal cables attached to nearby trees. As soon as I touched the ground, I closed my eyes to focus on sensing around me with my seismic sense, at which point, I heard rustling in the trees, so I opened my eyes up to my left to see the boy in a grey shirt with the Katana looking into my eyes.

"Damn it. Anyways, I guess we are partners now. What is your name?"

"My name is Haruto. What is your name?"

"My name is Korra. Anyways, Ozpin did say to destroy everything in our paths, right?"

"That is correct, but I doubt he expected us to take that seriously due to the difficulty involved."

"Alright, so destroying everything in our path for extra credit is a go, then." I say as I start lighting the surrounding area on fire.

"By the way, the Temple is that way." I say as I sensed the temple with my seismic sense.

As we start walking the closest path to the temple, which is obviously a straight line, Haruto asks me, "Anyways, I was guessing you were aiming to partner up with somebody else, I am sorry to get in the way of that, but I was sort of made to partner with you at any cost by a friend named Cherry, she was the girl wearing the yellow and pink skirt. I am pretty sure she was intending to partner with the hooded guy, so with a bit of luck, we should be on a team together."

Continuing to light the forest on fire, I asked, "What is Cherry like?"

He answered, "Well, Cherry is many things. She is erratic, but intelligent. She is well-meaning, but overwhelming. By the way, her semblance is explosions, and she uses it quite often."  
I ask, "What is your semblance?"

He answered, "I have a bit of a unique hereditary semblance. While the Schnees have their Glyphs, I have something somewhat similar, but less versatile and perhaps stronger. My family has a semblance called 'Weapon Enhancement', but each family member can only use their semblance with a single type of close ranged weapon and a single type of mid-ranged weapon. For me, that is the Katana and Throwing Stars. I managed to make a simple design for dust throwing stars that expand when taking them out of my pouch. I also use a Wind-Dust Enhanced Katana. What is your semblance and what are your weapons?"

I answered, "My semblance is elemental manipulation, and it is stupidly versatile and uses aura stupidly efficiently. It requires a lot of skill to actually utilize decently, but I countered that by making it my main focus, forsaking conventional weaponry like guns or swords, since I am at the point where I simply improvise with my semblance. In simple terms, I can control Water, Earth, and Fire, although I can't do anything with Air. I call the branch of techniques I use for each one of these elements a form of 'bending'. For example, with Waterbending, I can swim fast, produce blinding amounts of steam from water, draw water from the humidity in the air to create and launch claws of ice, heal people, or just to create a simple whip of water. With Firebending, I can glide for a short amount of time, create fire, manipulate heat, generate and redirect lightning, and simple control the fire I create like I have been doing now. With Earthbending, I can create sinkholes, make tunnels, sense everything that touches the earth through the earth, manipulate earth like I can fire, and control metal that is infused with earth, although that metal is somewhat weaker than normal metal under normal circumstances, with my bending it is stronger. I wear this armor to take advantage of my metalbending as much as possible. In addition to all of this, I can't firebend during a solar eclipse, I can't waterbend during a lunar eclipse, and I need a source of water or a source of earth to waterbend or earthbend, respectively, but fortunately many buildings use stone flooring and I can earthbend concrete. As for the elements I am best at, I think I am best with Firebending and Earthbending, Firebending for fighting Grimm and Earthbending for fighting people, respectively." while continuing to light the forest on fire.

Hayato asks, "Wait, Healing with Water? Lightning with Fire? Metalbending? I am going to need a few more details here."

I answer, "I can heal minor wounds with water, such as burning, cuts, and bruises. Internal organ damage is a no-go, but I am pretty sure I can amputate a limb and close the wound, water lights up when try to heal with it. I found out about healing with water when I accidentally burned myself with firebending and tried to sooth it with water, and practiced until I got great at healing, although I still can't heal most scars that have already set in. These elements have 'sub-elements' with slightly or significantly different styles than the main elements. For example, Fire has Lightning Generation, Lightning Redirection, and Combustion, the latter of which I don't think I am going to do any time soon, as it requires a 'third eye tattoo' on my forehead and it can be a bit of a double edged sword. Water has healing, icebending, plantbending and bloodbending, the last of which I am probably never going to be able to do, and I don't intend to change that. Earth has Sandbending, Metalbending and Lavabending, although I have only been able to do the first two. In addition to that, I am trying to figure out a way to increase the heat of my flames with the goal of making the flames I firebend completely blue. As a side note, my bending is effected by my emotions, so nearby fire may get larger when I am angry, for example.", I answered as I stopped putting the forest on fire.

Hayato answers, "That sounds like a ridiculously broken semblance, but I am going to trust in you that you are telling the truth in that it requires an exceptional amount of skill. I am guessing that you simply instinctively know what you aren't able to do so far?"

I answered, "Yeah, 6 years of life or death based practice will make you exceptional in anything." without detailing how I actually know about my semblance.

 _Ozpin POV:_

I actually dropped my mug filled with tea when I heard Korra say that she was going to literally destroy everything in her path, because of what I actually said.

Glynda immediately said, "We can't interfere due to the rules we set, Ozpin. You know this is entirely your fault, right?"

The Grimm are actually moving away from the fire, and I had to make a couple teachers start exterminating the Grimm that were trying to escape the blazing forest.

I merely respond with a whimper.

 _Weiss_ POV:

This day is definitely not going well for me, first I was partnered with the dunce in a red hood named Ruby, then I set fire to the forest after a miscommunication with Ruby, and then she decided of all things to ride a Nevermore to find the Temple, and apparently that fire has spread to an eighth of the Emerald Forest!

"Did you really destroy an tenth of the Emerald Forest, Weiss?"

"...I think it is more of an eighth..."

"Why would that matter?! Anyways, I see the temple, Weiss, Jump!"

"Are you insane?!"

Oh god, she already jumped.

 _Pi Lee POV:_

Korra is insane. Korra is genuinely insane, perhaps even more so than Cherry. If she has the sort of abilities she says she has, then she would still be an incredible asset as a member of any team. I didn't question her on knowing where the temple was, because let's be honest, when your partner is setting fire to a forest filled with Grimm for extra credit, you don't question them, but here the temple is, right in front of us. And somehow Cherry got there first, dragging along Pi Lee, I wonder if she was following the fire? It seems we are the first ones here as well.

"Hey guys, we got here by following the fire!"

Yep, Cherry is definitely the crazier one.

"Anyways, take this Chess Piece if you want to be on the same team as us." said Cherry

I explain to Korra when she glanced at me, "Korra, this is Cherry, despite her apparent insanity that may surpass your insanity, she is actually rather intelligent, I would trust her on this."

And what would you know, Korra actually took the Chess piece.

Cherry then said, "Now that we have our artifacts, lets go back to the cliff side."

Korra interjected saying, "Alright, lets go back through the flames, then."

Korra is actually more insane than Cherry.

Cherry said, "Oooooh, how do you plan for us to do that? I know that you can create and throw fire, even walking through fire is probably reasonable, but us walking through fire? Interesting!"

Korra then grabbed onto Pi Lee to keep him from attempting to escape and Cherry did the same to me, and Korra simply walked back to the fire, moved her hands in a circular motion, and the fire simply moved away from her.

Now that I think of it, Korra and I haven't killed a single Grimm, that we have seen, at least. Maybe Korra setting that fire scared off the Grimm.

Oh God, the Grimm are actually scared of Korra.

And so, we moved our way through the flames, almost all the way to the cliff, and then walked the rest of the way to the Cliff to see a team fighting a giant Nevermore and another team fighting a giant Death Stalker, and soon enough, the giant Nevermore was decapitated against the cliff by a girl with a Scythe and the giant Death Stalker was killed with it's own stinger.

Korra then simply walked up to the cliff side, and created a set of stairs leading up to the top of the cliff against the side of it, at which point Weiss ran up the stairs as fast as she could and talked to Headmaster Ozpin about something.

 _Weiss POV:_

I actually set a seventh of the Emerald Forest on fire, and the fire is still continuing to expand.

I need to apologize to Headmaster Ozpin about this as soon as possible if I have any chance of staying in this school.

So I ran up the stairs that Korra created as fast as I could, which I will have to thank Korra for later despite her personal conflicts with me.

" 'Pant' I am so 'Pant' sorry, Professor 'Pant' Ozpin, for causing a 'Pant' Fire that expanded 'Pant' "

At which point Glynda cut Weiss off by saying, "Calm down, Weiss, this fire isn't your fault, although you were careless in not putting out the fire you caused, the fire you caused wasn't what resulted in this."

At which point I promptly fell over, exhausted.

Slightly later, Korra walked up the the stairs she created and asked the Professors, "So, do I get extra credit for destroying everything in our path like you told us to do, Professors?"  
At which point, Professor Ozpin dropped his mug of tea onto the grass and facepalmed, while Glynda had a shocked look on her face and said, "You burned down a seventh of the Emerald Forest, and the fire is still raging."

Korra then asked, "So does that mean I need to burn down more of the Emerald Forest?"

At which point I actually fainted.

 _Glynda POV:_

Mrs. Branwen actually asked if she would receive extra credit for burning down part of the Emerald Forest, and when I tried to point out the absurdity of it, she asked if she needed to burn down *more* of the Emerald Forest! I am fairly certain that Mrs. Schnee has passed out on the ground after hearing that, and Professor Ozpin is getting rather unsteady and still hasn't said a word. I could try and defuse this situation, or I could try and get Professor Ozpin to actually faint like Mrs. Schnee did. I think it is obvious which choice I will make.

So I said,

"If you manage to burn down a fourth of the Emerald Forest within a minute while standing on this cliff, I will give you 10 bonus points in my Combat Studies class."  
At which point Ozpin actually fainted. Now to defuse this situation.

"STOP! Anyways, you don't need to do that, I will give you 20 bonus points if you don't set the Emerald Forest on fire anymore."

At which point Korra said, "Alright then."

 _Pi Lee POV:_

I was walking up the stairs to where Korra was, and I actually heard her ask the professors if she got bonus points for destroying everything in her path with my enhanced hearing. Apparently that was what the fire was for.

The next thing I know, Professor Ozpin seems to have fallen over, and Korra has gotten 20 bonus points in Combat Studies for literally doing nothing.

 _Ruby POV:_

What. The. Heck.

That fire wasn't caused by Weiss, but it was caused by Korra? Ozpin fainted? And Korra got 20 bonus points in Combat Studies for literally doing nothing? At the very least, it doesn't seem Weiss and Korra are going to be expelled. Apparently Korra is either crazy or insanely intelligent, judging by the results.

"Weiss, are you okay?", I say as I shift an unconscious Weiss into a seated position.

I check her heartbeat and breathing, and both are fairly normal. Apparently Weiss fainted after hearing Korra say that she would destroy more of the Emerald Forest for extra credit, which she actually freaking got. Not only that, Korra created a set of stairs for everybody to climb up on, Korra could be absurdly powerful.

I can't believe that I am going to tell Weiss about all of this. I should take Weiss to the infirmary now.

(Time Skip)

 _Korra POV:_

Weiss and Ozpin woke up a couple hours later, and teams were arranged, with only a few notable teams.

First there was Team CRDL, the leader of which is coincidentally named Cardin and who was also the first one to pass initiation.

Then there was Team JNPR, with the redhead named Pyrrha Nikos who is apparently a skilled combatant and surprisingly, Jaune was the leader.

After that was Team RWBY, with Ruby, Yang, the Schnee, and the faunus hiding her heritage.

Finally there was team KCTP, surprisingly with me as the leader, which consisted of Pi Lee, Hayato Timberwolf, Cherry Kit, and yours truly, Korra Branwen.

"What the fuck?" was what I muttered as soon as Headmaster Ozpin said my full name.

Yang was glaring at me, Ruby was looking at me with a look that expressed extreme concern, and my teammates were looking at me with questioning looks.

So naturally, as soon as the event was over, I stormed over to Headmaster Ozpin's office with my teammates following behind me, Yang hot on my trail, and Ruby trailing close behind.

Pi asked, "What exactly do you think you are doing, Korra?"

I answered without turning around, "I am going to Ozpin's office to ask him some questions."

Yang quickened her pace and whispered loudly into my ear, "Why do you have the Branwen surname?"

I answered, "I don't know I had that name until Ozpin said it, if you wish to find out, questioning Ozpin would be a good start. As a fair warning, the reasons I apparently have the Branwen name shouldn't be happy ones."

And since there wasn't enough room in the elevator for everyone, I decided to have myself, Yang, Pi Lee, and Ruby go first, and if Cherry and Hayato wanted to go, they could go second.

In the awkward silence of the elevator, I contemplated what this could truly mean.

Then, the elevator began to open.

 _Yang POV:_

Okay, this is getting suspicious. Is Korra something like my long lost sister or something? No, Yang, real life isn't a fantasy, and this is definitely real life, although it is getting fairly ridiculous.

Wan Orphanage? Not seeing a friend for what seems like years? Having a past you can't talk about in public? This much is overwhelming, and now Korra has the Branwen name without even knowing it and she seems pissed to have it? What the hell is going on?

Now the elevator is opening, and Pi said, "Let's wait for the rest of our teams to arrive." and Korra sighed and said, "Alright."

I asked, "Wait, why would our *teams* come?"

Pi answered, "Other than the fact that your team leader disappeared along with one teammate right after initiation? Well, the girl wearing a bow seems fairly secretive, so I am guessing it would line up with her personality to skulk something like this out, and we already know Weiss is a prick that apparently can't stay away from people she hates..."

Ruby said, "Hey!" and Korra muttered, "As if that is a surprise."

Pi continued saying, "...because she hates practically everyone."

Then the elevator opened again, and Blake, Cherry, and Hayato came out.

I asked my partner, "What, Weiss not coming?"

Blake answered, "Weiss didn't want to take an elevator ride with a faunus."

Hayato then said, "I wouldn't want to be on an elevator with that bitch anyways."

Ozpin spoke up, saying "I wouldn't recommend cursing another student in my office, even if they are of questionable moral standing."

Glynda added, "If you have a problem with a student, either take the problem up through talking with that student alone, or take it up with them through battle in my Combat Studies class. Normally I would give a detention for that curse alone, but it would be unfair if I didn't do the same to Mrs. Schnee. Given that this is your first actual day at Beacon, I will overlook the both of you."

Cherry spoke up saying, "It is the White Witch's loss anyway, she isn't going to hear any of this juicy gossip!"

Korra then sighed and said, "Alright, Ozpin. Why do I have Raven's last name?"


End file.
